deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/Top 5 Fights I either want or DON'T want to do.
With me getting closer to my checkpoint to Viper Reijiko X Yuuki Terumi, I decided to take a short break and reveal my favorite, and most dreaded ideas EVER that I might not actually do... Ah... What the heck let's start with the best... 5. Platinum the Trinity (BlazBlue) X Illyasviel von Einzbern (fate/kaleid liner prisma☆illya) (Magical Girl) Eat this, Sailor Moon fans: As the embodiment of one of the SIX-HEROES, Platinum and her split personality as actually more badass than you think... She is cuteness overload meets Muchorin unit, weaponized. I believe if Platinum fought Sailor Moon, the latter would actually lose due to the tricks Platinum can do. That, and she's more brutal. Honestly, I've always hated the prisma☆illya section of the Fate series. It's non-canon (Kiritsugu is alive, which makes no damn sense.), and Rin Toshka is always in her Maho Shojo form, but one moment gave me hope for this piece of decrepit garbage; Saber Alter X Archer Illya. In my opinion, most epic fight in that respective series. So, she makes the cut. If only there are other fights in that series more badass than that short but sweet as hell epic... 4. Arceuid Brunestud (Tsukihime) X Madoka Kanade (INFERIOR TO KAZUMI MAGICA!) (Most powerful of Japan) (This is just in case Kazumi loses to Madoka...) How do you kill a Puella Magi? Annihilate the Soul Gem. How do you kill a god? Just ask Arceuid Brunestud of Tsukihime, as she is one of the most powerful Nasuverse characters EVER. I truly felt bad when she was abused by Carnival Phantasm for parody reference. She may seem merry mostly, BUT she can break chains, create an area where even oxygen can cut you in ribbons, Hell, as a vampire, Type-Moon did their homework. I'M WITH THE TWITARDS ON THIS ONE. Vampires can in fact survive broad daylight. They only hate garlic. THAT'S IT! GARLIC! If Twitards have a reason behind their otherwise decrepit & soulless franchise, now that it's old, and pointless, it be that... SPEAKING OF OLD... 3. Vectorman X Pulseman (Hidden Gems of old school games) Donkey Kong Country was considered to be one of the SNES' reasons why it won the 16 bit console war. Apparently nobody remembered Vectorman... A garbage cleaning robot that shoots energy balls, do a punch BIGGER than Kenshiro (NO, seriously, The Tick Punch puts any of Kenshiro's attacks to shame.), charge at an opponent without mercy, hell, cause global destruction just by transforming into a bomb! You don't see Donkey do that! As for Pulse man, I know very little of him, but recently he was involved in a Death Battle with Pikachu. I never read the fight... I probably should. 2. Samurai Pegasis (Zero G BEYBLADE) X Drago (BAKUGAN: MECHATANIUM SURGE) (Beyblade X Bakugan) After Beyblade G Revolution ended, people were yearning for a new show, with a toyline, namely an anime. Apparently, Bakugan was that series. While some called it a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" ripoff, How? You have magnetically attracted toys that had become a craze with kids, kids who wanted something new. BUT, those kids never knew Beyblade once existed, and destiny, as they say, was to repeat itself. A new Beyblade franchise, with new toys stood their ground, and once Bakugan: MECHATANIUM SURGE ended (Just a minor celebration. THAT'S IT!), Bakugan was getting very old. It died, leaving Beyblade with the ultimate opportunity to take over. It did, and everyone was back at the franchise they never thought was over a decade old... This fight would be based on that. 1. Gambit (MARVEL) X Twisted Fate (League of Legends) (Death Dealer) I was thinking Dorothy Albright of Arcana Heart X Oswald of King of Fighters, but I changed my mind later on... Gambit was a total badass, sharp cards, rod, and is a Trope Namer, so? Who, IF ANYONE, can stop him? Simple, the closest videogame based Gambit wannabe. I've never played League of Legends, all I know is Twisted Fate is a luck based character with big awards if pulled off. It would be one of the most badass fights ever. The best Comic Book Death Dealer X The Best PC Gaming Death Dealer. MAKE IT HAPPEN, SCREWATTACK!!! Now you saw my personal favorites I may not do, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE IDEAS I DON'T WANT TO DO AT ALL??? Let's see... Oh, BTW, no themes for this one as they don't deserve it, not like it matters. (CAUTION: NEGATIVE CRITICISM BEYOND THE ORDINARY DEAD AHEAD... You've been warned.) EDIT: DESPERATE CHANGES MADE. SOMEBODY HELP ME. 5. Any other fight with Madoka Kanade. We get it. Madoka is invincible! But is she really, or are we just incredibally Biased, and Jaded? Before the community went viral (Kinda) for saying Palutena should lose, this is only because Palutena is just as defeatable by everyone as anyone else. A poor choice of a goddess to choose. Same goes for Pit and Sayaka, though that's for another time. It led me to think anyone who fought Madoka-Chan is RIGGED to lose. This is why I have a chance to prove Madoka isn't perfect, and that opponent, Kazumi, the Innocent Malice needs to take her down. Sorry guys, but Madoka seriously needs to die... Eventually. 4. Kaiju Fights (At least until I find out who the most powerful Mechagodzilla is...) This is only because I want to make the ULTIMATE David X Goliath fight, which requires the MOST POWERFUL Mechagodzilla against Sackboy, who is 8 cm tall... AND IS A GOD! Otherwise, nothing to see here, move along. 3. Fights with "Popular" characters most of the time. (I want others to expand their horizons.) I am inexperienced with comics, anime/manga, most TV shows, I'm just someone who wishes to give those a WAKEUP call with the fact that there are other franchises out there that are outside regular things many know about here. One bastard stated to use somebody that has popularity of high remark to get fame and fortune. BULLSHIT! WHY DON'T I GET FAME AND FORTUNE JUST BY WHAT I'M DOING NOW?! Touhou is FAMOUS, Under Night IN-BIRTH is a well received fighter, YET NO FIGHT SO FAR OF MINE SEEMS TO GET CREDIT WHEN IT'S DUE, WHERE OTHERS DO IT, AND GO SPLURGE! What am I supposed to do about this?! I'll just move on... 2. Any Joke fight unless both fighters are taken seriously (EVEN IF IT'S DAN HIBIKI!) Sure Dan is an Idiot, but that's only because Capcom and SNK are rivals, and Capcom created Dan out of pure spite against SNK. In actuality, he taught Blanka WELL. Gouken regretted kicking him out for revenge purposes as he was killed by his father's murderer (SUCK IT, CAPCOM FANS!), trust me, Sean of Street Fighter III is a bigger idiot, Basketball? Conglaturations, you get to fight Lucky Glauber! Besides, anyone from Fighter's History was WAY more of a joke than Dan. Anyone wants to see a joke fight? Zako (Rakugaki Showtime) X 0: The Fool (Magical Drop) Those are as stupid as you could possibly get for a joke fight. Both are bigger BAKA's to the Point of Dan looking like Parace L'sia. 1. Any fight with Compa ..... ... I had enough. Hato-Chan? Heart Aino: (Spins her arm in impossibly fast speeds no human can achieve.) Yaroze, Omegadesu... Hatoful... PAWNCH!!! BAM! BAAAM!!! BAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!! Announcer: BREAKDOWN Compa: GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! So, express your opinion, and your thoughts on the comments section, yatta yatta yatta... Just be nice about this please. Category:Blog posts